


Два танца

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Её называли Танцем Смерти. Всем, кому довелось увидеть то, как она танцует с клинками, пистолетами, и даже обыкновенными лентами, не удалось прожить долго. Но было то, что могло по-настоящему поразить сердце, этой богини.





	Два танца

Её называли Танцем Смерти. Всем, кому довелось увидеть то, как она танцует с клинками, пистолетами, и даже обыкновенными лентами, не удалось прожить долго. Это был поединок красного и черного, которые были так контрастны в её мужском наряде, и на её голове. Этот танец был последним в их жизни. Она кружилась, и ей казалось, что все остальные двигаются настолько медленно, что она могла застрелить, не прерывая головокружительных движений танца. 

И попасть.

Она никогда не промахивалась, а целилась всегда в голову. В тот момент, когда она откидывалась назад так, что вершиной её тела казалась небольшая грудь, которой было невозможно не любоваться, вне зависимости от пола, больше никто не замечал, как руки добавляют красного в этот танец. 

Танец смерти.

Её пытались убить бесчисленное множество раз во время её дела, но кинжалы обходили её стороной, ведь алмаз, вместо сердца пугал даже нерушимую сталь. Струны рвались и лопались, недолетая, потому что один короткий меч всегда был быстрее. Пули были слишком медленными, чтобы суметь её покорить. 

Поразить.

Но было то, что могло по-настоящему поразить сердце этой богини. Этой Смерти. 

И это была девушка. 

Она тоже танцевала. Но это был совершенно другой танец. Она танцевала в кабаках, под струны лютни. Она прихлопывала в ладоши, и монеты в её волосах и на расшитой одежде от этого звенели радостно, оглушительно, вторя каждому, даже самому незначительному движению девушки. Этот танец был наполнен желанием куда-то бежать. 

Желанием жить.

Каждый раз, под восторги публики девушка танцевала на битом стекле, но стекло не хотело жалить её белоснежные, в тон её волосам ступни. Она танцевала на углях, но угли лишь обдавали теплом, не желая обжигать. И каждый раз, когда она поводила рукой, светлый ореол волос вздымался над её головой, как над высшей святыней.

Как над самой Жизнью.

Девушка всегда улыбалась. Она видела знакомые лица, и изредка прикрывала глаза, словно здороваясь, и каждый, кому пришлось это увидеть был уверен — его только что благословили. И каждый, кто бывал в том кабаке, был самым счастливым и удачливым в своем мире. И каждый стремиться попасть в этот шумный, прокуренный кабак, где танцуют Танец Жизни. И только у одной нет на это ни единого шанса.

Но она будет ждать там, на поляне, позади кабака, пока её любимая не натанцуется. Она будет ждать с букетом цветов или с коробкой любимых конфет. А может быть, она будет ждать с теплой кофтой, потому что опять вечереет. И будет придумывать свой, новый Танец, которого никто не увидит. 

Никто, кроме самой Жизни.


End file.
